


Taste

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an "anonymous porn fest" challenge. The prompt was: Sam/Gene rimming fic. And this is exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Gene looked down at Sam lying naked, face down on the rickety bed. His legs were spread wide and shaking, arms reaching up and hands grasping onto the bed frame. He looked vulnerable, nervous and bloody gorgeous.

He moved forward to settle himself comfortably between the spread legs.

"Gene……I'm not sure that………"

"Quiet Sammy and let me do this"

An unsure glance and Sam put his head down on the pillow prepared to give way for now.

Running his calloused hands down Sam's sides Gene firmly stroked smooth skin until he could feel the trembling contain an edge of arousal.

Grasping the tops of Sam's lean thighs he moved his hands around and in pulling his legs further apart. Then he moved to caress the firm cheeks presented to him, dragging a slight muffled moan from Sam.

Leaning forward now Gene parted the cheeks to reveal the small opening between them. Breathing deeply he let a few puffs of air breaths waft over the puckered opening.

Feeling Sam's legs shaking now Gene moved forward and ran his tongue up and down the cleft between the cheeks a couple of times. Not pausing but swiping softly at the tender skin waiting until Sam's arousal would overcome any lingering doubts about the act.

Drawing near Gene now let his tongue trace around Sam's twitching hole. Teasing the sensitive nerves he lapped gently at the edges; quickly to start with and getting bolder as the groans from the prostrate man became more vocal.

Pressing his face closer he now pushed his tongue into the tight opening before him. Feeling heat and pressure Gene began to thrust his tongue in and out of the man laid out in front of him.

At the animalistic groan from Sam he used his hands to open him even wider and began fuck Sam with his tongue. Driving inside him and pushing Sam closer to the edge.

Not stopping but tormenting him until he could feel him start to convulse and the taut channel clench round his tongue. Pulling back he gazed down as Sam came ecstatically crying "Gene".

After a few spent moments Sam hauled himself round and Gene watched him pull himself together.

"So I guess I was right that I could make you come without even touching your cock then, Sammy boy"

"Guess so, now do you want me to return the favour?"


End file.
